I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for preventing theft of movable objects, and more particularly, to preventing theft of motorized vehicles.
II. Description of the Related Art
Anti-theft systems for movable objects ideally track the movable object when a theft has occurred. Traceable anti-theft systems are commonly large and expensive. It is desirable to have a traceable anti-theft system that is small, concealable, and inexpensive. For example, a motorcycle may be easily stolen but present traceable anti-theft systems her concealable nor effective for such a moveable object. A need thus exists for a small concealable, inexpensive traceable anti-theft system.